Saving You
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Killy (Kelli/Billy) fanfiction! Kelli is walking home when three guys attack her. Just when she is about to give up hope, a boy comes and rescues her. Who is he? Read to find out... though you probably already know. Anyways rated T for language and violence.


**Hey lab rats! (That's what I'm calling you Lab Rats fans out there now. Hopefully it catches on.) Anyways, I deleted Phantom Dreams because I just lost my inspiration. And while I was watching an episode of Family Guy (seriously love that show) I got this idea for a Killy one-shot. There weren't many of them out there, so I thought why not start a trend? Hope you guys like this! Kelli, will you please do the disclaimer?**

**Kelli: Sure thing. *Picks up a piece of paper* MusicAngel98 does not own Lab Rats or anything except the plot. If she did, she wouldn't be here and Bree and Chase would already be together. *Blushes* Why did you write that?**

**Me: I wanted to see your reaction. Priceless. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kelli's POV**

We had just finished the last shot of the hour long special, Bionic Showdown. This episode is going to be awesome if I do say so myself. **(A/N Who saw Bionic Showdown? In this writer's opinion, greatest Lab Rats episode ever! Dramatic with just the right amount of humor.) **My phone vibrated, so I went over to where I put it. Madison had texted me. Over the few episodes she was here, she and I became great friends.

**(Madison's texts **_Kelli's texts_**)**

**Hey, Kel! Wanna come over to my house after you finish shooting?**

_Sure. We just finished for the day. Let me change and I'll be over in a little bit._

**Kk. See you soon!**

After I received that text, I locked my phone and looked over to where Billy was talking with T.J. and Spencer. Was it just me or did the new mission suit make him look super hot? **(A/N Am I the only one who thought this when he put on his new mission suit?) **Okay, you caught me. I like Billy Unger. He was just so much fun to be around. Not only that, he was super sweet, kind, and compassionate. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was really good looking.

I guess he noticed me starring at him, because he looked at me and smiled. After blushing like crazy, I returned the smile. I went to my dressing room to get out of my mission suit, not that it didn't make me look amazing. Because it did.

Once I got out of my mission suit, I changed into my regular clothes. My outfit consisted of a blood red tank top with ripped black short-shorts and combat boots. With that, I paired a gold necklace with a miniature Eiffel Tower on it and gold bangles. I took off my make-up to go with the natural look. I was comfortable in my own skin and I liked to show it off.

I pulled out my phone and texted my mom about my plans. Since I was texting and walking, I didn't see someone walking in the opposite direction until it was too late. We banged into each other and I fell on my but. While rubbing my head, a hand reached down to help me up. I took it and I felt tingles at the touch.

Of course, when I stood up, I was met with the amazing hazel eyes of none other than Billy Unger. "Sorry, Kelli. That was my fault. I was looking over the script for the next episode." He apologized. That was Billy for ya. Always willing to take responsibility.

"No." I disagreed, "It was my fault. I was texting and walking. Not my best idea." He and I laughed at this. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to Madison's place."

"Have fun." He said with a smile. He went to his dressing room but not without giving me a wink. My face broke into a huge smile at the thought that I might have a chance with him.

Madison's place wasn't far from the studio and I lent my mom my car while hers was in the shop, so I walked there. As I was walking, I looked around. It was strange that no one was around right now. I shrugged it off and kept walking. I walked past an alley when a deep voice called out, "Hey, bitch! Where you going?" I could tell by the slurring of words, this guy was drunk.

I would've kept walking but two other guys blocked my path. They both looked about 30 and were about twice my size. I started to panic. My hand slipped into my pocket and grabbed my phone. The first guy grabbed my wrist tightly, most likely leaving a bruise. He took my phone and threw it to the ground. It smashed into about a thousand pieces.

"You're not gonna be able to call anyone for help." He growled at me. So there were two possibilities for what they were gonna do. They were either gonna rape me or just beat the crap out of me. Neither of those options sounded good. I think it was the second option because right after he said that, he threw me against the far wall in the alley.

I cried out in pain as my back and head came into contact with the brick wall. I felt some blood come down from where my head hit the wall. All three guys advanced on me. I was cornered and I couldn't think of anything to do. The first guy sent a kick into my stomach. After that, one of the other guys punched me in the face. I could feel my eye swelling shut and knew I had a black eye.

I panicked and did the one thing I could think of. I started screaming at the top of my lungs. The third guy slapped me across the face and yelled, "Shut up, bitch!"

_This is gonna get worse before it gets better,_ I thought.

* * *

**Billy's POV**

I walked out of the studio and started walking home. I was heading the same way as Kelli. I should've asked her if I could walk her to Madison's. I really like her and would do anything to spend time with her. She was just perfect in every way. She put her all into everything she did, was sweet, kind and just had a love for life itself. On top of all that, she was so beautiful and so comfortable being herself. She was just… amazing.

I think she likes me, but I still never got the guts to ask her out. We have such a great friendship that I don't want to ruin that if she ended up not feeling the same way. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screaming. I might not have Chase's supersonic hearing, but I do have pretty good hearing.

The scream was coming from an alley. I ran over and saw about three guys beating up a girl. I couldn't see who it was, but I knew I had to stop this.

* * *

**Kelli's POV**

The men had sent multiple kicks and punches to me and I started losing hope of anyone helping me. Right when I was about to lie down and just let them kill me, a familiar voice yelled, "Get the fuck away from her!"

The punches and kicks suddenly stopped. Because of my eye, I almost couldn't see at all. I just closed my eyes and listened to what was happening. One of the men yelled, "Look, boys. We got company."

"Is short stack here gonna stop us from killing this bitch?" Another sarcastically asked. So, my savior was short.

"She's not a bitch!" The boy yelled. I don't even think I know this guy, and he's standing up for me? That's sweet.

"All girls are bitches. Especially this one." One of the men said and he and his friends laughed.

"That's it!" The boy yelled. I couldn't see what was happening, but I'm assuming they got in a fight because I heard a lot of kicks, punches and groaning. I think the boy won. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that I know four types of martial arts? Yeah, probably should've." The boy sarcastically said.

Huh. That's funny. Billy knows four types of martial arts.** (A/N Billy Unger actually does know 4 types of martial arts. Found that out on Youtube. It's amazing what you find on the internet.)** Wait. The familiar voice, short, defending me, and knows four types of martial arts. No way.

The boy came over to me and gently pushed the hair out of my face. I felt tingles at his touch. Okay. This has to be Billy, but I needed to be sure. "Billy?"

* * *

**Billy's POV**

After beating the shit out of those guys, I went over to the girl. I couldn't see her face, but I could see her clothes. Wait. Those are the same clothes Kelli had on. Oh God. Please let it not be Kelli. I pushed the hair out of her face and saw the one face I had prayed it wasn't. The girl who had been beat up was none other than Kelli Berglund.

"Billy?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, Kel. It's me." I reassured her. She smiled and put her arms around my neck in a hug. I returned the hug, being gentle because I didn't know how much damage they caused. Her body was racked with sobs. "It's okay, Kel. You're safe now." I comforted, "Now, let's get out of here before they come to. I already called the cops."

Since she was still crying, she just nodded in response. I gently picked her up bridal style. Using one hand, I texted Madison saying Kelli wouldn't be able to make it. I didn't tell her about the beating because I didn't want her to worry.

We arrived at my house to find no one there. I gently set her down on the couch. "Okay, where does it hurt?" I asked.

"My eye." She said and I saw that she had a black eye, "My stomach and my legs."

I saw her legs were covered in cuts and bruises. "Can I see your stomach?" I asked cautiously. She nodded and pulled her tank top up to let me see. Her stomach wasn't much better than her legs. Thank lord that because of my outdoor life, my parents made me take first-aid classes. "First things first, you need to take a shower to wash out the dirt. So the cuts don't get infected." I instructed.

"Okay." She said. I helped her up and to the bathroom. Once she was in the shower, I went to my room. I pulled out one of my old shirts and shorts for her to wear. About 15 minutes later, she came out with the clothes on. "What now?"

I helped her downstairs and back onto the couch. "Wait here." I told her. She nodded. I went into the hall bathroom for the first-aid kit. I came back and found her watching Lab Rats on TV. It was Death Spiral Smackdown, the episode where our characters pranked each other using bionics. "The first thing you do when you come to my house is watch yourself on TV?" I laughed.

"But this is my favorite episode." She whined. "We got to do the most scenes together."

I laughed and started bandaging her wounds. The episode was at the part where Chase shows up wearing 37 layers of clothing and Bree walks in wearing tinfoil on her neck. "It was so hot wearing all those clothes." I said.

"How do you think I felt wearing a tinfoil turtleneck?" She responded. We laughed. The episode ended and she turned off the TV. I finished bandaging her wounds and took the first-aid kit back. I came back to see her crying softly.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She immediately snuggles into my side while still crying. "It's okay, Kelli. They're not gonna hurt you anymore." I told her and kissed the top of her head.

She sat up and looked me in the eye. I could see fear in those beautiful brown eyes of hers, but I also saw gratitude. "Thank you so much, Billy." She told me, "I was about to lie down and accept the fact that I was going to die. Then you came in and saved my life."

"I would do anything for you, Kelli." I said. It was now or never, "There's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breath, "The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Then, as I got to know you, I found you had a personality as beautiful as you are." She started blushing, "What I'm trying to say is, I think I'm in love with you, Kelli."

She looked down for a second. "I feel the same way, except…" She said and I smiled brightly, "I know I'm in love with you."

She looked at me and I saw her beautiful smile. She leaned in and I did the same thing. Our lips met in the middle. I felt all those cliché things: fireworks, sparks, everything. She put her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

Our kiss would've gone on longer if I hadn't heard a gasp coming from the door. I looked to see my family standing in the doorway. "My big bro finally got a girlfriend!" Eric cheered and high-fived me.

"Awww!" Erin cooed, "That is so sweet."

"I think we should give the two lovebirds some privacy." My mom suggested and my family left.

I smiled and kissed Kelli again. "Use protection!" My dad yelled at us. I pulled away.

"Dad!" I yelled in embarrassment. Kelli started giggling. I saw it was getting late, so I took her up to my room. I laid her down and got in with her. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped a protective arm around her.

I heard her breathing get deeper. I looked down to see her fast asleep. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and saw her smile in her sleep. As I fell asleep, one thought crossed my mind, _I now have the most amazing girl in the world as my girlfriend. Life is good._

* * *

**Wasn't that cute? I had this idea in my mind for a while and just needed to get it out.**

**Kelli: Come on, I don't even like Billy. He's just my best friend.**

**Me: Right. Keep telling yourself that.**

**Kelli: I don't like Billy!**

**Me: Billy's coming.**

**Kelli: OMG! Do I look ok? How about my hair? *Stops suddenly* He's not coming is he?**

**Me: Nope. But now I have proof you like him! Haha! Anyways, R&R please~**


End file.
